


दी काम ऍण्ड दी स्टॉर्म

by M_B



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Slash
Language: मराठी
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_B/pseuds/M_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>शरलॉक नि जॉनमधलं पहिलंवहिलं भांडण. आणि त्यांची विक्षिप्त दिलजमाई.</p>
            </blockquote>





	दी काम ऍण्ड दी स्टॉर्म

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stardust_made](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_made/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Calm and the Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/323178) by [stardust_made](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_made/pseuds/stardust_made). 



> मराठीत फॅनफिक्शन तर लिहिली जात नाहीच, पण दर्जेदार इरॉटिकाही नाही. या छोटेखानी लोभस गोष्टीचं निदान भाषांतर तरी करून आपण ही उणीव काही अंशी भरून काढावी असं लई दिवस डोक्यात होतं. पण काही जमत नव्हतं. मातृभाषेत इरॉटीक लिहिणं, नि चांगलं इरॉटिक लिहिणं किती अवघड ते लक्षात येऊन अनेकवार हतबल तेवढं व्हायला झालं. ते पुरं व्हायला निमित्त झालं, समलैंगिकतेला गुन्हा ठरवणारा बिनडोक निकाल सर्वोच्च न्यायालयानं दिल्याचं. त्यावर आपली अशी ठाम भूमिका आपण मांडली पाहिजे असं डोक्यात चाललं होतं. तेव्हा त्यासोबत करायची सकारात्मक कृती म्हणून मी अखेर हे भाषांतर पुरं केलं. दमछाक झाली, पण मजाही आली.  
> हे थोर भाषांतर नाही, मान्य आहे. पण कुठूनतरी सुरुवात करावी लागते. एन्जॉय. :)

जॉन नि शरलॉकचं गुटर्गू सुरू झाल्यानंतर त्यांचं नक्की कशावरून वाजेल असं जॉनला कुणी विचारलं असतं, तर त्यानं भांडणाच्या संभाव्य निमित्तांची एक यादीच्या यादी काढून हातात दिली असती. पण सेक्सवरून भांडण? छेछे! तो भलताच सुरक्षित प्रांत होता. खुसपटं निघत, पूर्वीसारखेच खटके उडत, खडाजंगी होई - पण हे सगळं 'त्या' प्रांतात येऊन हमखास शांत होई. हे प्रकरण अलीकडे इतकं सुखाचं होऊन बसलं होतं, की जॉनला हल्ली थोडी काळजीच वाटायला लागली होती. 'साधं शरीरसुख ते काय' वगैरे बोलायला ठीक आहे, पण इतक्या आदिम गरजांची इतकी शिरजोरी? बरं नव्हे हे...  
अर्थात या फक्त शरीराच्या गरजा नव्हेत हे तो समजून होता. त्याचं नि शरलॉकचं हे जे काही चालू होतं त्याला 'आहे काय त्यात? हो, झोपतो आम्ही एकत्र. मग?' इतकंच म्हणून मोकळं होता येणार नाही हे त्याला कळत होतं. कारण ते फक्त तिथेच थांबत नसे. पार मनाबिनापर्यंत पोचे. नंतरही डोक्यात चालू राही. पण ते मरो. त्याला जाम वाटायचं, एकदा एण्डॉर्फिन्स आणि ऑक्सिटॉसिन वगैरे गोष्टी नात्यात शिरल्या की माथेफिरूपणाला जागा उरतेच कुठे? सगळं सुरळीतच होणार. पण तसं काहीही झालेलं नाही. त्यांच्यात काहीच बदललेलं नाही. आरडाओरडा, भडकाभडकी, फेकाफेकी... सगळं रीतसर चालू आहे. एक फक्त बेडचा काय तो अपवाद. तिथे तेवढं अगदी नंदनवन.  
नि तरी जॉनला कुणीही खोट्यात पाडलं असतं. कारण त्यांचं पहिलं मोठं भांडण झालं ते त्याच निमित्तावरून. मोठंच म्हणायला हवं. एकतर बरीच बोलाचाली झाली. मग प्रदीर्घ अस्वस्थ शांतता. नि वर नजरेला नजर देणं बंद. दोघांकडूनही. आधीच्या सगळ्या भांडणांचे विक्रम मोडत चांगले चार दिवस शांतता धुमसतेय.  
बोलाचाली. वर अबोला. तोही ठीक. ते काय नवं थोडंच आहे? पण हे नेहमीच्यातलं नाही, असं जॉनला वाटतंय, कारण त्याला काहीच झेपत नाहीय.  
सारखं आपलं डोक्यात तेच. आपण असं बोलायला नको होतं... तरी जॉन घोकतोय केव्हाचा स्वतःशी, की आपण काय मुद्दामहून त्याला दुखवायला तसं बोललो नव्हतो. बोलण्यातून बोलणं निघालं. झाली चूक. शरलॉक भडकला. चुकलंच आपलं. पण नको होतं असं बोलायला, नाही? .... सारखं डोक्यात हे असंच. वर घरातलं गढूळ वातावरण. जॉनचं डोकं कामातून जायची वेळ आलीय. ते एका घरात राहतायत. पण एकमेकांशी चकार शब्द काढत नाहीत? हे अती होतंय. आजकाल एकत्र झोपणंही बंद. दोघे आपापल्या बेडरुम्समधे, आपापल्या बेडवर. एकटे. कारण मुळात हे भांडण घडलं तेव्हा कुठल्या बेडरूममधे झोपू या हे ठरण्याइतके तरी दिवस कुठे आले होते? सगळं गुलाबी गुलाबी होतं. जी बेडरूम जवळ पडेल ती आपली. तुझी काय नि माझी काय, आपल्यात काय आता तुझंमाझं... इत्यादी.  
नि भांडणाला काही अर्थ तरी आहे का? काहीतरी फुसकं कारण. नि त्यातून हे इतकं होऊन बसलेलं. जॉनला अजूनच कसनुसं वाटत राहतं. पार येड्यासारखं. अर्थात, निमित्त महत्त्वाचं नसतंच म्हणा. त्यांच्यात मुळातच काहीतरी बेसिक गंडलेलं असणार. असणार काय, आहेच. एक युद्धातून पाय मोडून परत आलेला लंगडा डॉक्टर. एक खुनांचा माग काढणारा एके काळचा ड्रग ऍडिक्ट. दोघंही माथेफिरूच. त्यांच्या ट्रीटमेंटच्या जिवावर एखाद्या होतकरू सायकियाट्रिस्टनं बंगला बांधला असता. नि हे म्हणे जोडपं. वा रे जोडपं! आज भांडण होतं का उद्या, इतकाच प्रश्न होता. झालं.  
त्याचं झालं असं - जॉन काहीतरी चावट बोलला. शरलॉकनंपण तसलं काहीतरी बोलावं किंवा करावं, असं कुठे म्हणत होता तो? त्यानं आपलं शरलॉकला मागून कवटाळलं नि त्याच्या आधीच लालबुंद झालेल्या कानात काहीतरी विशेष चावट कुजबुजला. त्यावर शरलॉक सुखानं हुंकारेल किंवा शहारेल, अशी त्याची अपेक्षा. पण झालं उलटंच. मिटलेले डोळे खाडकन उघडून मागे वळून हा आपला जॉनकडे संशयानं बघतोय. जॉन बिचारा गडबडला. त्याच्या डोक्यात अजूनपण 'तसलं' बरंच कायकाय चालू होतं. पण तो काय बोलायची हिंमत करतोय! शरलॉक डोळे वटारून बघत राहिलेला. नि विचारलं त्यानं, "अजून काये तुझ्या डोक्यात?" जॉन चाचरला त्यावर. "न... नाही. काहीतरी वेगळं करून बघू, म्हणून फक्त..."  
त्यावर शरलॉक अजूनच भडकला. तोंड फिस्कारून तो काहीतरी बोलला. पण तोवर जॉनचंही डोकं तापलं होतं. आपण उलटून नक्की काय बोललो, ते आता त्यालाही आठवत नाही. एका मिनिटाच्या आत बेडच्या दोन बाजूंना उभे राहून ते दोघे एकमेकांवर तारस्वरात ओरडत होते, इतकंच आठवतं. जॉनची मागची अयशस्वी प्रेमप्रकरणं उकरून त्यावरून खास शरलॉक ष्टाईलचे तपशीलवार निष्कर्ष. नि त्याच्या नजरेतला तो अपेक्षाभंगाचा आरोप. तो घाव खरा वर्मी लागला. बाकीच्या बाचाबाचीत तो लपायला खरी हरकत नव्हती. पण तो जॉनच्या लक्षात राहिला. नंतरही तोच आठवत राहिला. डाचत राहिला.  
जॉनचा स्वत:चा पलटवारही त्याच्या नीट लक्षात आहे. साला विसरू म्हणता विसरता आलेला नाही. अक्षर न् अक्षर नीट लक्षात आहे. तो ते वाक्य बरळला नि एकदम शांतता पसरली. भांडण थांबलंच. शरलॉकनं काहीतरी बोलायला उघडलेलं तोंड एकदम गपकन मिटलं. तो उठला नि त्याच्याच बेडरूममधून सरळ चालता झाला. त्यांच्या अंगावर चिंधीही नव्हती, कबूल आहे. तरी त्यानं शरलॉकच्या नाट्यपूर्ण एक्झिटमधे काहीही फरक पडला नाही.  
"हो, तू मोठा जाणकार लागून गेलास ना 'नॉर्मल' सेक्समधला? नॉर्मल मरू देत, सेक्स तरी? तुला काय कळतं रे त्यातलं?" हे ते जॉनचं वाक्य.  
तो त्याचा गाढवपणा झाला, त्याच्याबद्दल काही प्रश्नच नाही. पण शरलॉकची मुक्ताफळं तरी काय मोठी सभ्य होती? ती ऐकून भडकलं माथं. गेलं तोंडून. मग? आता काय फाशी जाऊ? पण असं गेलंच कसं तोंडून? त्याला काय वाटलं असेल? पण तो तरी मुळात असं बोलला का... मागे - पुढे. मागे - पुढे. एकदा बचाव, एकदा आरोप. पुन्हा बचाव. पुन्हा आरोप. जॉनचं डोकं पार कामातून जायची वेळ आलीय. थोडेथोडके नाही, चार दिवस. नि अजून भांडण संपलेलं नाही. अबोला चालू.  
***  
पाचव्या दिवशी जॉन बिथरायला लागलाय. वातावरणातला कडवटपणा नि तापमान एकाएकी इतकं का वाढल्यासारखं वाटतंय ते त्याला कळत नाहीय. खरंच असं झालंय की त्याला भास होतायत? की त्याच्या डोक्यातले घोळ बघून शरलॉक अजूनच नखरे करून दाखवतोय नि परिणामी हवेतली चिडचिड वाढतेय? काय की. दोन्ही असणार. कारण शरलॉक ज्या तर्हेनं सोफ्यावर पहुडलाय त्यात बोट ठेवण्यासारखं खरं काय आहे? तरी चिडचिड होतेच आहे. पण मग व्हायोलिन? त्याचा काय अर्थ लावणार मग? जॉनं नवा पॅरा सुरू केला रे केला की व्हायोलिनचे गज घासायला सुरुवात. तरी बरं, जॉन वरच्या बेडरुममधे होता. त्या हलकटाला कळत तरी कसं होतं, जॉननं नवा पॅरा सुरू केल्याचं, देव जाणे. पण कळत होतं खरं. पंक्चर वाउण्ड्सवरच्या लेखाचा पाचवा पॅरा जॉननं चक्क सात वेळा वाचायला घेतला - दर वेळेला त्याने सुरुवात केली रे केली की व्हायोलिन किंचाळायला सुरुवात. जॉननं पानावरून नजर उचलली की तत्काळ बंद. जॉनला अत्यंत बावळट फीलिंग येतंय.  
सहाव्या दिवशी शरलॉकची घट्ट मिटलेली जिवणी बघून जॉनची खात्री पटलीय, हे जे काही चाललंय ते आपल्या एकट्याच्या बाबतीत नाहीये. शरलॉकचीही तेवढीच चिडचिड होतेय. त्याला थोडं बरं वाटतं. शरलॉकची चिडचिड होण्यासारखं आपण काय केलंय हे त्याला धड कळत नाही. पण काहीतरी केलंय इतकं त्याला तूर्तास बास आहे. शरलॉक आता त्याच्या डोक्यात जातोय. पहिलं म्हणजे जिथे जावं तिकडे शरलॉक आहेच. त्यात भर म्हणजे त्याच्या उंचावलेल्या भिवया आणि उद्धट हनुवटी. त्याचा चेहराच सांगतोय, जॉनची माफीबिफीची अपेक्षा असेल तर त्याच्यासारखा येडा तोच. जॉनचं डोकं फिरतं आहे.  
नि तरी त्याचा देखणेपणा लपतोय? त्याची अशक्य गोरी, उंच गालफडं अजूनच उद्धट, लालबुंद वाटताहेत; त्यावर एक वेगळीच चमक आहे. अशी, की एकदाच - फक्त एकदाच हात लावून बघावा असा मोह जॉनला होतो. त्याची नितळ मान आणि कुरळी रेशमी झुलपं. शरलॉकच्या एवढ्याशाही हालचालीनं ती अशी हेलकावतात की जॉनच्या मुठी नकळत घट्ट वळतात. फरक इतकाच, की आता मुठीत खुर्चीचं जाडभरडं कापड येतं.  
जॉन वेडापिसा होतो आहे.  
शरलॉकचे निमुळते देखणे पाय, अशक्य सपाट पोट, मनगटांच्या आतल्या त्वचेनं निरागस कोवळेपण... माणसानं मनावर ताबा तरी किती नि कसा ठेवावा? कधी नव्हे ते 'भरपूर पाणी प्यावं' ही आरोग्यपूर्ण सूचना आठवून तो सतत कोरडा पडणारा घसा ओला करतो आहे.  
त्याला राहून राहून शरलॉकची नजर आठवत राहते. एकाच वेळी त्यात हेलकावणारी अथांग शांतता नि वेडसर वादळी झपाटलेपण...  
ते त्याच्याकडून सरळ हिरावून घेतलं गेल्यानं त्याचा अजूनच भडका उडतो.  
***  
सातव्या दिवशी शरलॉक नि जॉन एकमेकांवर आदळतात. जॉन बाथरुममधे शिरणार, तोच शरलॉक आतून बाहेर. शरलॉकच्या हालचाली नेहमीसारख्याच - एखाद्या मांजरानं दबक्या सराईत पावलांनी फिरावं तशा. जॉनला कसं कळावं तो आत आहे ते? तो आत शिरणार, तेवढ्यात शरलॉक बाहेर येतो नि ते एकमेकांवर आदळतात. एरवी जॉन इतका तंद्रीत नसतो खरा म्हणजे. त्याला काहीतरी चाहूल लागते. पण आज त्याला काही कळायच्या आत त्याच्या नाकात शरलॉकच्या मानेचा धुंद गंध शिरलाय आणि शरलॉकचा हात त्यांच्या मांड्यांमधे...  
तेवढा तो वेडावणारा गंध आला नसता, तरी पुढचं काही झालं नसतं. शरलॉकनं जॉनला विळखा घालत आपले भाजरे हात त्याच्या कंबरेवर ठेवले नसते, तर तोंडातल्या तोंडात एखादं सॉरी पुटपुटून ते बाजूला झाले असते. पण छे, दोन्ही गोष्टी होतात आणि दोघांनी चार दिवस निकरानं सांभाळलेला तोल हा असा बघता बघता कोसळतो. जॉन तोंड उघडं टाकून शरलॉककडे बघत राहतो. पण खरा कडेलोट होतो तो त्याच्यानंतर. 'काय साले लोक असतात. घरातही अंगचटीला येणं सोडत नाहीत...' असा तथाकथित सोशीक भाव नजरेत घेऊन शरलॉक नाटकी सुस्कारतो, तेव्हा जॉनच्या कानातून एकदम गरम वाफा येतात.  
आपण काय करतोय हे कळायच्या आत त्यानं शरलॉकला भिंतीत ढकललं आहे नि शरलॉकचे हात आपल्या पोलादी पकडीत ठेवून तो आपला फुललेला श्वास आवरायची पराकाष्ठा करतो आहे.  
शरलॉक सुटायचा प्रयत्न करतो, पण जॉनची पकड पोलादी आहे. "गऽऽप." डोळे मिटून डोकं शांत करायचा प्रयत्न करत जॉन ऑलमोस्ट गुरगुरतो. लालबुंद संताप, एकाएकी जागं झालेलं शरीर आणि डोक्यात उडालेला गोंधळ. विचारबिचार करण्याच्या अवस्थेत तो उरत नाही. कसाबसा एक दीर्घ श्वास घेतो -  
घोडचूक. साफ घोडचूक. शरलॉकचे केस, त्याचा टीशर्ट, त्याचा गाउन, त्याची त्वचा... यांचा संमिश्र गंध त्याच्या श्वासात मिसळलेला. जॉन कण्हतो आणि शरलॉक पुन्हा वळायची धडपड करतो. जॉन त्याची पकड सैल करतो, पण क्षणभरच. शरलॉक फिस्कारतो, पण इतका वेळ मागे पिरगाळलेले शरलॉकचे हात आता जॉननं भिंतीवर घट्ट चिणले आहेत. "एकदम गऽऽप." जॉन पुन्हा गुरगुरतो आणि शरलॉकची धडपड एकदम स्तब्ध होते. जॉन पुन्हा एक कापरा श्वास घेतो. दहा आकडे मोजत, भांडण आठवून तो बाजूला होणार, तोच त्या भांडणाच्या आठवणीनं त्याच्या डोक्यात एकदम ठिणग्या उडतात.  
'भेंचोत, का सोडू? का सोडू? नाही सोडणार.'  
काही समजायच्या आत त्यानं शरलॉकचा पायजमा खाली खेचलाय. शरलॉकनं रोखून धरलेला श्वास त्याच्या नजरेतून सुटत नाही, पण तो त्याची दखल घेण्याच्या पलीकडे पोचलेला आहे. त्याला तूर्तास जाणवतेय ती आजूबाजूची कुंद, गरम हवा. डोक्यातल्या काळ्याशार मोहक फॅण्टसीज. नि त्यात बुडी घेण्याचा अनावर मोह. तो शरलॉकच्या पाठीवर कपाळ टेकतो आणि काही करण्याआधी श्वास आवरण्याचा एक शेवटचा निकराचा प्रयत्न करून पाहतो. मग मात्र मागचा-पुढचा विचार न करता शरलॉकचा गाउनची गाठ सोडतो आणि शरलॉकच्या पोटाचे ताठरलेले स्नायू चाचपत त्याची बोटं अजून खाली सरकतात. त्याच्या हाताला केसांचा स्पर्श जाणवतो मात्र, डोळे मिटून तो केस हातात घेतो, एक हलकी खेच -  
शरलॉकनं खस्सकन आत घेतलेल्या श्वासासरशी त्याच्या मणक्यातून एक लहर दौडत जाते. जॉन दचकून कपळ उचलतो आणि शरलॉकच्या गाउनचं निळंशार रेशीम न्याहाळत राहतो. निळाशार रंग. फुललेल्या श्वासांचा अस्पष्ट आवाज. अंगातली उसळती ताकद. नि उसळत, रोरावत या सार्याचा ताबा घेणारं अफाट अनाकलनीय प्रेम. जॉनचा मेंदू बंद पडलाय.  
"जॉन." शरलॉकची अस्पष्ट कुजबुजती हाक कानावर येते नि जॉन पुन्हा भानावर येतो. त्याचे हात चालायला लागतात. एकदा शरलॉकच्या बेंबीला हलकेच केलेला स्पर्श, एकदा पार खालपर्यंत जाऊन हातात घेतलेल्या गोट्या. मग मांड्यांना कुरवाळत फिरलेली बोटं. मात्र त्यात कसलंही अवघडलेपण नाही. नि:संदिग्ध नि:संकोच घेतलेला हक्क.  
शरलॉकची त्वचा आणि जॉनची बोटं, दोन्ही घामेजल्याचं जॉनच्या लक्षात येतं तेव्हा तो शरलॉकला अजूनच घट्ट कवटाळतो. आता तो इतका ताठरलाय की शरलॉकच्या घडीव नितळ ढुंगणावर व्रण उमटणार अशी भीती त्याला क्षणभर चाटून जाते. पण स्वत:ला हातात घेण्याइतका उतावीळ तो अजून झालेला नाही. अजून तरी. तो पुन्हा श्वास घेतो आणि कमावलेल्या, शांत, दमदार आवाजात बोलायला लागतो.  
"नीट ऐक. आता तू मला तोंडात घेणार आहेस. नीट, मनापासून. चुपचाप गुडघे टेकायचे, माझी पॅण्ट उघडायची आणि मला तोंडात घ्यायचं. मी तुला मला तोंडात घेऊ देणार आहे, समजलं? नशीब समजायचं. मी माझं समाधान होईस्तोवर तुझं थोबाड भोगणार आहे. त्यानं तू चाळवशील. डोळ्यांत पाणी येईल तुझ्या गुदमरून. तरी माझं पुरं समाधान होईस्तोवर गप राहायचं. कळलं? ते झालं की मला पुन्हा हातात घ्यायचं. मग मी मागून घेणार आहे तुला. असा घेणार आहे, की काही दिवस चालायची मुश्कील झाली पाहिजे. माझं समाधान होईस्तोवर मी घुसवणार आहे तुझ्यात. आत - बाहेर... आत - बाहेर... कळलं?"  
अहं. एकाएकी जॉनला त्याचे चवताळलेले शब्दही अपुरे वाटायला लागतात. अजून हवंय काहीतरी. अजून हवंय. तो शरलॉकच्या कानाशी ओठ टेकत गुरगुरतो.  
"काय करणार आहे मी शरलॉक?"  
शरलॉकची रेशमी झुलपं जॉनच्या नाकाशी हुळहुळत राहिलेली. शरलॉक कसाबसा हुंकारतो. कण्हतोच. पुढे झेपावायचा प्रयत्न करतो. जॉननं त्याच्या उत्तरांगाला अजुनी स्पर्श केलेला नाही, पण आता हा न होणारा स्पर्श शरलॉकला असह्य झालाय. त्याला जॉनचा स्पर्श हवा आहे. ताबडतोब. जॉन ताबडतोब हात मागे घेतो आणि शरलॉकचं ढुंगण आवळत पुन्हा गुरगुरतो: "शरलॉक. काय करणार आहे मी?"  
शरलॉकचा अस्पष्ट घोगरा आवाज चक्क कापतो आहे. "तू माझ्यात घुसणार आहेस. आत - बाहेर..."  
"हं." जॉन आपली बोटं तोंडात घालून चोखतो आणि मग शरलॉकच्या भोकाशी नेतो. शरलॉकच्या पाठीला आता विलक्षण मोहक बाक आला आहे. तर्जनी वापरत जॉन शरलॉकला खेळवत राहतो. इतका वेळ संयम राखताना घट्ट आवळून धरलेला त्याचा जबडा आता दुखायला लागला आहे. पुन्हा बोलताना प्रयत्नानंच तो आवाज काबूत ठेवू शकला आहे.  
"आवडेल ना तुला? इथेच सैल करू तुला? करू? बोऽल..."  
जॉनचं बोट चालू लागलं आहे. शरलॉकच्या उत्तरांगातून वीज दौडत जाते. तो बोलायला तोंड उघडतो, पण आवाज निघत नाही. तो पुन्हा प्रयत्न करतो, "हो, च-चालेल."  
"'काय चालेल' शरलॉक?" जॉन पुन्हा विचारतो. त्याच्या शांत, स्थिर, जरबदार आवाजाचं त्याचं त्यालाच नवल वाटतं आहे एकीकडे.  
"चालेल, जॉन... मला- मला आवडेल." शरलॉक कसंबसं उत्तरतो.  
"काय आवडेल, शरलॉक?" बोल. बोल. बोल. जॉन पुन्हा तर्जनी आत घालतो, या खेपेला थोडी वाकडी करून. न राहवून शरलॉकची मान खाली झुकते, तो कण्हतो. अडखळत उत्तरतो, "मला इथेच स-सैल कर. मला आवडेल."  
आता जॉनची तर्जनी पुन्हा हळूवारपणे चालायला लागते. आपलं ढुंगण जॉनच्या हातात अधीरपणे सोपवत शरलॉक अजूनच पुढे झुकतो. जॉनचा जबडा आता खरंच दुखतो आहे. तो प्रयत्नानं एकमेकांवर आवळलेले दात सैल करत विचारतो, "मग? पुढे?" तो पुन्हा हात ओला करतो नि एकाच्या जागी दोन बोटं आत घालतो.  
"ओह.." शरलॉकच्या तोंडून निघालेल्या अस्पष्ट नि:श्वासानं जॉन पुरता नेस्तनाबूत झाला आहे. 'मी - मी करतो आहे हे शरलॉकसोबत' अशा विचारानं त्याला जवळजवळ भरून येतं. "मग, पुढे?" अखेर बोलताना त्याचाही आवाज कापतोच.  
"मग... मला तुझ्या बोटांनी सैल कर... मी पुरता तयार झालो, की.. मग तुला हवं ते कर... आत..बाहेर... जॉन.."  
शरलॉकच्या कापर्या ओठांतून आपलं नाव ऐकताना जॉनला हे सगळं अनावर होतं. खरं म्हणजे शरलॉकला इतक्यात सोडण्यात शहाणपण नाहीय. पण शरलॉकपुढे त्याचं कुठलं शहाणपण कधी तग धरू शकलं आहे, तर आत्ता जमेल? तो शरलॉकचं ताठरलेलं लिंग हातात घेतो. हे काही माघार घेणं नव्हे. हे तर फक्त देणं. भरभरून.  
शरलॉकच्या मुठी भिंतीवर घट्ट वळतात आणि सैलावून पुन्हा खाली येतात. तो जॉनच्या छाताडावर रेलतो. त्याच्या भारानं जॉन क्षणभर डळमळतो, पण क्षणात सावरत तो पाय फाकवतो आणि शरलॉकला हातून न सोडता पुन्हा स्थिर उभा राहतो. दुसर्या कुणाला हातात घेऊन आपण इतके उत्तेजित होऊ हे त्याच्या कधी स्वप्नातही आलेलं नाही, पण तो अशक्य उत्तेजित झाला आहे खरा. शरलॉकला जसं नि जितकं आवडतं, अगदी तस्संच्या तस्सं त्याला खेळवताना आपल्याच हाताच्या हळुवारपणानं तो क्षणभर स्तिमित होतो खरा, पण तो शरलॉकला एकदाही सोडत नाही.  
शरलॉकची मान मागे फेकली जाते आणि त्याचं तोंड उघडं राहतं. पण त्याच्या घशात अस्पष्ट गुरगुर आहे आणि जॉनच्या हातातलं त्याचं लिंग कमालीचं ताठ झालं आहे. तिथल्या ओलसरपणातून जॉनची बोटं अलगद फिरत राहतात. शरलॉकला सावरत, त्याचं वीर्य बोटांवर खेळवत जॉन त्याच्या ऑरगॅझमचा आवेग पेलत राहतो. आता तिथल्या कुंद हवेला वीर्याचा आणि घामाचा आणि शरलॉकचा असा एक तीव्र संमिश्र गंध आहे; जॉन न राहवून अजून खोल श्वास घेत तो छातीत साठवत राहतो.  
शरलॉकचे गुडघे एकाएकी सैलावतात आणि जॉन कसाबसा दोघांचा भार सावरत भिंतीपाशी कोसळतो. शरलॉक आता अगदी सैलावला आहे. जॉन अजून जवळ सरकत त्याला मिठीत कवटाळत राहतो. बराच वेळ ते तसेच बसून राहतात. शरलॉकचे डोळे उघडलेत की नाही कुणास ठाऊक, पण जॉनचे डोळे आता उघडलेत आणि तो बधिरपणे बाथरूमच्या दाराची चौकट न्याहाळतो आहे.  
शरलॉकच्या अस्पष्ट कुजबुजत्या स्वरानं तो पुन्हा भानावर येतो.  
"शॉवर?"  
"हं."  
पण हलत मात्र कुणीच नाही.  
"चल आत. तिथे तोंडात घेतो तुला. नीट. मनापासून." शरलॉक.  
शरलॉक नि जॉनची नजरानजर होते. ते खिळल्यासारखे एकमेकांकडे बघत राहतात. शरलॉक तांबडाबुंद झाला आहे आणि त्याच्या चेहर्यावर विलक्षण गंभीर कोवळीक आहे. शरलॉकच्या ओलसर नितळ नजरेला नजर देताना जॉनच्या घशात एकदम काहीतरी अडकल्यासारखं होतं.  
"तू सिरियसली बोलतोयस..." जॉन कसंबसं विचारतो. शरलॉक गंभीरपणे फक्त भिवया प्रश्नार्थक उंचावतो. न राहवून जॉन पुढे वाकतो नि त्याचे ओठ टिपून घेतो. शरलॉकचे ऊबदार, ओलसर ओठ त्याला प्रतिसाद देतात.  
"म्हणजे... हे असं..." जॉन आवंढा गिळतो. "...चावट बोललेलं चालणार आहे तुला आता?" जॉन अजूनही ताठरलेला आहे मान्य, पण शरलॉककडून माफी वदवून घेतल्याशिवाय पुढे काहीही करण्याचा त्याचा बेत नाही.  
शरलॉक त्याच्या नजरेला नजर देत नाही. त्याच्या तोंडून पटकन उत्तरही निघत नाही. जॉन पाहत राहतो.  
"शरलॉक?" मरू दे... त्यानंच आधी माफी मागायला पाहिजे असं थोडंच आहे?! "मी तुला सॉरी म्हणणारच होतो, ते तसलं बरळल्याबद्द-"  
"चालणार आहे मला."  
जॉन पुन्हा न कळून पाहत राहतो. "काय?"  
शरलॉक अजूनही त्याच्या नजरेला नजर द्यायला तयार नाहीय. "सेक्स करताना चावट बोलणं. चालणार आहे मला."  
"मग तू का-"  
"कारण मी इंटरनेटवर सर्फिंग करताना वाचलं की एखाद्याबद्दल आकर्षण वाटत नसेल तर- चावट बोलण्यानं गोष्टी पुरेशा 'रंगीत' करता येतात."  
देवा परमेश्वरा.  
"मला तुझा कंटाळा आलाय, असं वाटलं तुला, ना?" जॉन विचारतो.  
शरलॉक अजूनही काही उत्तरत नाही, पण निदान नजरेला नजर तरी देतो. जॉन कसाबसा सुस्कारा ताब्यात ठेवतो; नि शरलॉकचा खांदा हातात घेऊन हलकेच दाबतो.  
"प्लीज माझ्यावर उपकार कर. आपल्या सेक्स लाईफबद्दल इंटरनेटवर काही वाचत जाऊ नकोस." बोलता बोलता जॉन थबकून वाक्य सुधारतो, "नि कृपा करून लिहूही नकोस काही त्याबद्दल."  
अविश्वासानं मान हलवत तो शरलॉककडे बघत राहतो. "माणसानं माणसाच्या जसं नि जितकं प्रेमात पडणं शक्य आहे, तितका नि तसा प्रेमात पडलोय मी तुझ्या." त्याला पुढे बोलायला कष्ट पडतात. " आकर्षण वगैरे खड्ड्यात गेलं, शरलॉक." तो पुन्हा मागे होऊन शरलॉकला नीट न्याहाळतो. "प्रेमात पडलो आहे मी. प्रेमात. कळतंय?"  
शरलॉकचे तेजस्वी डोळे चमकत राहतात.


End file.
